Say no to the sillyboy
by StorytimewithBailey
Summary: takes place during the 7th episode of TDAS. Courtney checks on Scott in the infirmary and ends up having a nice little chat with a certain Latino boy. Courtne, some Gwourtney and Scottney?


Scott was passed out on one of the bed, mumbling, "No Fang!" every minute or so. That stupid guppy should just leave him alone already. She just watched him rest, counting all of the little freckles on his face and neck. "AAAAHHHH!" Scott screamed, as frantically woke up, almost whacking Courtney with his flailing hands.

"No, Scott, stop!" She tried hold him down and he soon went back to sleep. During the egg challenge, she remembered him telling her that sometimes he would wake up, panicking from reoccurring nightmares of Fang.

Suddenly a small chuckle came from behind, Courtney quickly spun around seeing Alejandro's brother all beaten up.

Courtney frowned and folded her arms, defensively. "What are you laughing at?"

"You two would not look good together, no offense." Jose watched the show, mostly just to laugh at his little brother getting injured a lot, but she was also interesting to watch as well. He loved how ruthless she could be towards the others; how she didn't take anyone's shit. He had never seen a girl so determined and so competitive, it was one of the few things he had looked for in a woman. Of course good looks were important to him as well, which she did have. She was smart, gorgeous, lived for perfection, and most likely came from a family of wealth like him. If Jose were in the competition, he would definitely go after her. He looked at the red-head that was passed out on a bed, why the hell was she going after a guy that probably didn't know what deodorant was?

"Offense taken!" She was tired of people telling her that. Sure he was a little smelly, but he was also a sweet guy that actually listened to her. Though sometimes she wondered if their relationship ever would be as great as their alliance.

"It's just, why are you with a silly little boy? You are a beautiful women who needs a real man."

"Scott is a man!" This only made Jose laugh really hard. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why are you here anyways? I see no bruises on your face."

"The Burromuerto's never go for the face during fights." He walked towards the fridge and pulled out an icepack. He took off his shirt, which revealed a massive purple bruise on his stomach. Courtney would've drooled over his body if she wasn't so concerned about how bad the bruise looked. "My little bro may be a loser, but I got to give him credit on his fighting skills, I've taught him well."

Her slender tanned finger's gently stroked over the bruise. She looked up only to finally notice how close up she was to his face, they're faces were only a few inches away from each others. His dark green orbs were staring down at her onyx orbs and his smile was so soft and genuine. She could feel her entire face heat up. "I-I-I should probably get back to the challenge, I should be up soon." She swiftly turned around about to walk off, only to be stopped by a strong hand gently clutching her tiny wrist.

"Wait just a sec, Senorita." Jose quickly found a small sticky note and a pen over by where the Band-Aids were kept and quickly jotted something down before handing it to the pretty Latina girl. "This is my number; call me when you're ready to be with a real man."

Courtney finally arrived back to the challenge; Cameron was in the ring getting attacked by four big gophers. Knowing that the fights were rigged made her stomach turn in knots, but even that couldn't make Courtney's smile go away. The phrase, _'Call me when you're ready to be with a real man'_, kept playing over and over again in her head. Now she was starting to doubt if she actually wanted to start something up with the farm boy, _'Maybe it's better if we just stayed allies,'_ shethought to herself. She stood next to the Goth girl, who had given her a questioning look.

"Where have you been and why are you smiling like that?"

Courtney let out a small chuckle. "Oh nothing."

Gwen smirked. "Tell me later?" During World Tour, Gwen would notice a lot of things about the former CIT's actions, one of them would be that Courtney would sort of stare off into space with a huge smile on her face whenever it had something to do with a boy.

Courtney bit her bottom lip. She decided that she could trust Gwen again; she missed her late night discussions with Gwen. "Totes."


End file.
